My Dark Side
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: The name's Tori. I have a very colorful vocabulary, I'm what you call a "scene" kid, and can be a wise-ass. If you mess with me, better back off. However, I tend to have a soft spot for a certain someone. That someone happens to be my sister, Xion...who apparently disappeared. Now what's this about me going to Sora? Rated T for many things... Mystery pairings! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Gone Without a Trace

******Hey there you guys is AA :D As you might've noticed, this is my first KH fanfic I've written in a while! You see, I've wrote two other ones, but they turned out suck-ish in my opinion. However, I decided to start over and after a long time (about a few days) I've come up with this after listening to Kelly Clarkson's song Dark Side!**

**If you already have new ideas for this story or have any questions, please let me know! :)  
**

**I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts :( Btw, this is taking place around the time when Riku fights with Roxas in The World That Never Was. The only person I own is my OC, Tori (thank you, Vampy for giving me the name suggestion :3) ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.1 Gone Without a Trace~**_

I'm walking down the street of a world that seemed unknown to me. The world seemed to have a mysterious, dark aura about it. The crisp and cool air was making my hair brush behind my shoulders as I slowly crept onto the holographic bridge that led to an all-white castle. I almost missed the heart shaped moon that was hanging in the midnight sky. This world seems…decent for me to live in.

The last thing I remember was darkness surrounding me. I don't remember ever getting out of the Darkness Realm, but that might've been because I was blacked out most of the time. But when I finally saw the light, I wanted to back away from it because of how bright it was. Somehow, I thought that someone convinced me otherwise and directed me to the light. I guess that's how I ended up in this world.

Alright, let's see now…I'm a mix between a black-haired girl with green highlights that show on the back of the neck and my sided bangs. My hair reaches to my shoulder blades, and was thin towards the bottom, thick at the top of my skull. I'm what you guys would refer to as a "scene kid". I have hazel eyes that can occasionally turn into a pale blue. I'm wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a fancy white letter R in the front of my shirt. Beneath that is a green long sleeved undershirt that went past my hands. Nothing too fancy, but I'm wearing black skinny jeans, and black and green skater shoes. Okay, I have an obsession with green, get over it.

Another thing people should know about me is I have a potty mouth. My vocabulary is rather colorful, but something a certain prince would shun me for **(1)**. I'm the average height, which in my case is 5'3. I don't care if anyone calls me short, unlike a certain shorty I heard of **(2)**. I'm as pale as a ghost, but not sparkly like a certain vampire **(3)**. As long as the wrong buttons aren't pushed, things will go swimmingly.

Now how to get out of this place…bloody hell…hot guy at 12 o'clock! Right now, I'm seeing a guy with long silver hair that's taller than me, in a badass coat, and wearing a blindfold. Aw, I wanted to know what his eyes looked like. Oh well, might as well force it off of him! I started tiptoeing towards the guy and when I got close enough, I started to tug on the fabric that's holding the blindfold together.

"Huh? Who are you? Why are you trying to pull my blindfold off?" the guy asked me with a slightly deep voice. Fuck, I got caught.

"I could ask you the same first question. The second question…eh, I dunno, I just got bored," I said with an innocent voice.

"…the name's Riku. Now, who are you? I've never seen you around here in The World That Never Was."

"So _that's_ what this place's called! The person who invented this world needs to give it a shorter title, like Never Was, or something like that. Oh, the name's Tori, by the way."

"Tori…it doesn't sound like you're in Organization XIII, but you're still suspicious… How did you get here?"

"Hey, like I said before, I could ask you the same question. Here's my brief version of how I got here. Me plus in darkness equals light showing me the way here."

Before Riku could ask me more questions, I heard unfamiliar voices coming towards us. Riku grabbed my tiny wrist and dragged me over to an alleyway. I was about to tell him off, but what distracted me was two people wearing the same coats Riku was, but not in a blindfold. Huh, one had an eye patch with a scar while the other had possibly the same skin tone as an Oompa Loompa **(4)**. Damn it, if only he were an actual Oompa Loompa that would make my week for sure. As for the pirate…I'm on the side of ninjas.

When they were gone, Riku pulled me out of the alleyway and opened a dark portal with his hand. What the fuck? I want his powers! I walked around the portal and noticed it was a half dome shape…what was the name of it… Ah fudge, I forgot. It'll come to me eventually.

"Tori, was it? Go into the portal. You need to see a few people," Riku instructed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I suspect you're part of the Organization."

"Why?"

"…because I've never seen you around in this world before."

"Why?"

"Would you just go in there? You remind me of Sora."

I wanted to ask who this Sora person was, but Riku forced me to go into the portal. Aw hell no! No one pushes me into something without having my approval first! When I see him again, I swear I'll kick right in his—! Oh, where the hell am I? From what I can see, I'm in the middle of nowhere, and the only shelter here is a tall twisted tower. I wonder if this is a haunted house… I start running towards the tower and basically kicked the doors down. Don't mind me, just barging in!

Oh of course, there just _had_ to be stairs. That's fucking fantastic. I ran up the stairs, which felt like all eternity, until I hit the final floor of this godforsaken place. I was about to open the door when I heard a deep voice say my name. How the hell does this guy know I'm here? I mentally shrugged and opened the door. To my surprise, I found a duck, a mouse, and a dog, talking with a guy that's wearing a blue robe with a blue pointy cap. I'm not in Hogwarts, am I **(5)**?

"Ah, Tori please come in," the blue robed man motioned me in. I walked up in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. "Tell me, were you brought here by a boy with a blindfold?"

"A boy…you mean Riku? That little son of a biscuit just showed me the way here and I had to find my way up here by myself," I grumbled.

"I see…I can understand his reasoning, though. Now, where do you originate from?"

"I come from a magical place called Twilight Town, where I mostly spend my time eating sea-salt ice cream on the top of a tower."

"I see…then you must remember her, don't you?"

The guy brought out a picture of a girl with very short black hair with deep blue eyes. Wait a minute…what the hell is my sister doing on this picture? She was goofing around with a guy with spiky blond hair with deep blue eyes. I remember…I took this picture not too long ago before I was in the darkness.

"Why are you showing me a picture of my sister, Xion?" I asked the man.

"So that's the girl's name. Xion is now gone. She's ceased to exist in this world," the man told me.

"She's gone…? No… Where the hell did she go?"

"She went back to Sora. Since you're her sister, you must do the same."

* * *

**(1) Ouran High School Host Club reference**

**(2) Fullmetal Alchemist reference  
**

**(3) Twilight reference  
**

**(4) Willy Wonka reference  
**

**(5) Harry Potter reference  
**

**There's the end of chapter one! Yes, I'm making Xion have a sister in this, so please don't bug me about it -_- I'll try not to make this character a Mary Sue, which is why I'll change PoV's in every chapter (if possible) :D  
**

**I think I'll have fun writing this piece :3 I just know it! *eyes sparkle* Anyway, please review and tell me if I should continue on with this story! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Bargins

******Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews so far :D Even though Tori has a sassy attitude, she can have her serious sides as well. But mostly a sassy side depending on the situation :3 Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed XD**

**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! I'm off to bed while you guys read, so ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.2 Bargins~**_

What the hell? First, my sister Xion has gone back to some guy named Sora and now I have to go to him too? What significance does Sora have in this situation? Why do Xion and I need to go to a guy named Sora? Who the hell is Sora anyway? Who is the blue robed guy I'm talking to? How can I be sure that I can trust him completely?

"How the hell do I know that what you're saying is true about Xion? Just who are you? You obviously know me well enough, now it's time to repay the favor," I snapped slightly at the old man.

"Quite true… My name is Yen Sid, but to my apprentices, they refer me as Master Yen Sid. I know this fact about Xion is true because Namine is the one that brought her and Sora together," he explained in a calm tone in his voice.

"What role do Xion and I have to partake in this? Who's Sora? Who's Namine?"

"Patience, Tori, patience. The answers will come in good time. The only answer I can give you is that Xion is the holder of Sora's memories and created by Organization XIII. The Organization member, Saix, apparently had orders from the leader of the Organization, Xemnas, to make another one of Xion, and that's how you came to be. So, you were merely a creation, a being with no heart, a puppet."

"…first off, I'm extremely close to getting pissed off right now, so don't say anything for a little bit. Secondly, whoever the hell said that we have no hearts and that we're puppets is wrong! We're not puppets without hearts! We're actual beings that have a reason for being here!"

After my little speech, the one man and three animals allowed me to have a few moments to myself to calm down. Another thing people should know about me: if anyone comes at me with too much information that deals with my life, all hell breaks loose for me on the inside and it's very tempting to release it all out. So, my brief explanation is this: too much info equals a very pissed of me.

I finally calmed down and heard a different voice echo in the room. The voice sounded deep and mysterious, and I knew for sure it wasn't Yen Sid. Of course, I didn't realize that the voice came from a person at the door. Damn, I'm a dumbass. I turned around to see the person, but I couldn't deduct on what he looks like based on features. His face is covered around red bandages, and he was wearing a black and red cloak with a belt with three pockets. Damn, I couldn't see any skin at all!

"DiZ, I can only guess on why you're here," Yen Sid said while stroking his beard.

"Are you guessing that I've come to pick up Tori?" DiZ asked him with both of his hands behind his back at all times.

"Yes, that's my current hypothesis. But I doubt that Tori would want to come with you after what I recently told her."

"…you do know that she will have to return to him sometime. She's not meant to exist in this world. Neither was a boy with a key that has no heart to call his own."

"Why talk about me when I'm clearly right here you dumbasses!" I shouted mostly to DiZ.

Before DiZ could talk back at me, I saw a mysterious fog-like substance appear on Yen Sid's desk. DiZ showed me, the duck, the dog, and the mouse out of Yen Sid's office for some reason. The duck was apparently having a fit about not being in there to see who's talking to them. The dog was just in his own little world…literally. I just want to hug him right now! The mouse had a worried expression written all over his face.

Damn…so Xion and I are just puppets? We're only created from someone else's desire? I really don't want to believe it, but…man, I just don't know anymore. Fudge, it's all frustrating! Why must it be now that I have to take in all of this information? All of this is happening at once, and I hate it! One minute, I was thinking on how Riku was acting a whole lot like a certain psycho wannabe god, but doesn't kill people **(1)**. Now, I'm in this position. Why, cruel world!?

"Tori are you alright?" the mouse asked me.

"Not really, no…who're you?" I asked him.

"I'm Mickey! These are my pals, Donald and Goofy. I'm Master Yen Sid's apprentice and Donald and Goofy are my knights back at Disney Castle."

"That sounds cool. So, can you tell me who Sora and Namine are?"

"Namine is a witch, as DiZ calls her, which has power over other people's memories. Sora is a Keyblade bearer that's currently asleep. You see, Namine was ordered by the Organization to change Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion. Now Sora is currently trying to get his memories back. Sadly, his Nobody and your sister have to return to him in order for him to wake up out of the pod."

"I see…that's why DiZ wants me to come with him. To help Sora wake up, I mean."

"Yeah…but let me ask you something, Tori. Do you have any memories that you feel like don't belong to you?"

"Um…all I remember is mostly hanging out at Twilight Town at the tower with Axel, Roxas, and Xion…nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then I don't see why he should take you back to help Sora wake up."

"You do have a point, my little mouse friend!"

Mickey laughed with me. I heard the door suddenly open abruptly. DiZ was looking over me and just disappeared. Yen Sid motioned us back inside his office and requested for my presence. I walked over in front of his desk and awaited instruction. I don't know why Yen Sid's taking a dramatic pause before even speaking; at least he's not crazy enough to have symptoms **(2)**.

"Tori, as you might've guessed, DiZ and I were talking about you," Yen Sid began.

"Obviously, I thought you guys might've been talking about tiny miniskirts," I chuckled at my little joke **(3)**.

"…I'll ignore that comment for now. Anyway, we've decided on where you should go for the time being. We've decided to take you back to Twilight Town, but only to guide Roxas to the right path."

"That path for Roxas would be the path to giving his memories back to Sora, I presume."

"That would be correct. However, there will come a time when we will bring him back as a Somebody with a heart, but for now, he has to return from whence he came from."

"…will Xion come back?"

"That'll depend on how what paths we take. If we choose the correct path, we may be able to free Xion from her imprisonment. But if it were the wrong path, you may never see Xion again and may be going back to Sora, never to come out. Will you accept this task?"

"…looks like I have no choice, huh? Well, tell me what I gotta do. I just want her out of Sora's body, or whatever."

* * *

**(1) and (2): Death Note reference**

**(3): Fullmetal Alchemist reference  
**

**There's the end of chapter 2 :D I'm sorry, I had to add in the tiny miniskirts XDD Again, if any of the characters seem OOC, please let me know so that I can change them!**

**Donald always rants about everything, doesn't he? Anyway, please please please review! I'll give you all candy! :O  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Found Ya

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but you can blame my school for that XD Anyway, if this chapter seems off, please let me know so I can make some adjustments! :D I've mostly been distracted by singers on certain TV shows that're my favorite :D**

**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know :) The only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is pods :3  
**

**You know the disclaimer (hopefully XD) and please continue reading on :3  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.3 Found Ya~**_

Well…what the fuck? Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was agreeing to help out Xion to come out of Sora. I blocked out everything else Yen Sid said prior to that statement…and yet I still remember what I said about tiny miniskirts **(1)**. Okay, back to the topic. Let's see…Yen Sid mentioned something about this being a town…and a tower. Oh, what a pretty twilight sky…wait…oh what the hell, am I this slow to realize this is Twilight Town?

Let's see, what else did Yen Sid say? Something about Rocking socks? No…that's not right… Wait, Rock socks…rocks ass…Roxas! Oh, another thing people should know: I get very distracted easily and I have a short term attention span. Better get a video camera and record this because I'm bound to forget. Oh, right, I need to find Roxas. He might be up at the tower. Hey, I remembered something! Point one for team panda **(2)**!

I began to run towards the tower from the sandlot. As I ran, I noticed the people I passed by were just standing there, not moving. What the hell? Has time stopped already? The only thing I see moving is a kid with blond hair with ocean blue eyes, yin-yang based clothes, and I think he's about two or three inches taller than me. The kid was running towards me, and back towards where the sandlot was. Aw, I was just there too! I might as well follow him since he might be Roxas.

"Hey, would you slow down!" I shouted at the blonde boy. Seems like my plan worked, since he's skidded to a stop in the middle of the sandlot.

"What is it? Who are you?" the boy asked me with a voice that reminded me of Jesse McCartney.

"Call me Tori, and would you happen to be Roxas?"

"…how did you know my name?"

"A little birdy told me. By the way, you should come with me to the haunted mansion."

"Why should I? I just met you—!"

"—and this is crazy. But here's my number," I bring out a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it, "so call me, maybe?" **(3)**

Roxas just groaned at my comment, but still refused to come with me. I rolled my eyes and thought of one thing that I could do. Drag Roxas to the mansion by force. Yup, that should work. I grabbed both of Roxas' wrists and basically dragged him out of the sandlot, through the little train station that just went in a circle around a building or two, through the forest, and finally made our way to the mansion. Aw hell no, there _cannot_ be a lock on the door!

I still dragged Roxas towards the gate despite his useless attempts on trying to get free from my grasp. Hey, even though I weigh about 100 pounds, I'm still strong and can hold people down to get a task done. No, I don't have an eating disorder or anything like that; I just don't get hungry that often. Besides, we're all connected in the great circle of life **(4)**. Alright, now…how do we get inside? I doubt that DiZ would just let us waltz in.

"So you dragged me here just so I can see that there's no way in?" Roxas pointed out the flipping obvious.

"Oh screw you, Roxas. I'd figure _you_ would know how to get in this place since you think you're a know-it-all," I snapped with a sweet smile on my face.

"Talk about creeper…"

Before I could think of a good comeback, there was a sudden flash of light in front of Roxas. In his hand, he held a blade that had the appearance of a key…a Keyblade? Wait…is that the name of it? Why the hell does it sound so familiar? I know Xion didn't tell me about it before she disappeared because I didn't see her for a while… Damn it, why can't I remember where that word came from?

Suddenly, there were these weird white creatures that appeared in a circle around me and Roxas. Why in the world are they dancing? I could tell that Roxas didn't want to fight them, and since the gate was locked, what else could we do? I prepared myself to fight with my fists against these weird creatures, but I don't think I stand a flipping chance. But when I heard something click, I turned around to notice that the gate was open. How the hell…oh, it was Roxas and his Keyblade…show-off.

Right away, we both ran in like we had fire burning on our asses, away from the white creatures. Once inside the mansion, I was…in a trance, I guess. Hell, my feet were taking me somewhere that I've never been, which was up the stairs, and to the left. I heard Roxas follow me like my own shadow as I opened a door that contained…ah fuck, I'm blind! Oh, wait; it's just a pure white room.

"Hey, Roxas…do you recognize this room?" I asked him while looking at the drawings taped on the walls.

"Yeah…I was talking with this girl…Namine?" Roxas wonders aloud, probably recalling the memory.

"Namine, huh…? Tell me, did Namine tell you that you weren't supposed to exist in this world?"

"Um, somewhat…she told me that I was Sora's other half. Did you meet Namine before? Did she tell you the same thing?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being interviewed by the paparazzi? By the way…no and kind of…those are my answers to the two questions."

My feet were starting to drag me towards a weird drawing, which I took and left the room with Roxas by my side. I headed to the other side of the hall, which led into a library of some sort. Okay, unless this library has any manga, then I want out of here! But _no_, my feet _had_ to drag me here! My feet dragged me, yet again, over to a table where there's two symbols drawn onto it. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and drew the symbol from the paper, to the table.

Of course, something strange has to happen. The floor started glowing and expanding throughout beneath my feet. I ran along the edge of where the books were, and turns out, there was a secret room beneath! Have I gone mad, Alice **(5)**? I bet I have. Roxas casually walks down the stairs and into the room next door. I followed him, and upon walking in, I saw a computer room with a bunch of screens.

What the fuck? Why is Roxas venting out on the keyboard with his Keyblade? Eh, must be a process teenagers go through. Oh wait, I'm probably the same age as him…isn't he 15? I'll ask him later about it. Besides, I don't want my face to get wacked with a key. I kept on walking down the hallway, and the first thing I saw was pods. Wait a minute…how are the duck and the dog in those pods? I just saw them not too long ago!

"Tori; please come this way," I heard DiZ call out from the room in front of me.

I decided to obey his wishes since my feet wouldn't console with me! I walked into the next room and again, it was a pure white room with a giant pod in the middle. The pod contained a boy with brown spiky hair, and clothes that seemed to have shrunk on him. Must've outgrew them…I know the feeling. Standing in front of the pod, was DiZ in all his glory.

"So…I heard you want the useless puppet back among the living. Well, that cannot be done," DiZ said to me.

"Why the hell isn't she allowed to come back?" I shouted at him.

"It's all about gaining Sora's memories back…and that still includes you, no matter what Yen Sid says."

* * *

**(1) Fullmetal Alchemist reference**

**(2) Nukia's story, Eva Birthday, reference  
**

**(3) Call Me Maybe song reference  
**

**(4) Lion King reference  
**

**(5) Alice in Wonderland reference  
**

**If there are any characters that seem OOC, please let me know so I can make adjustments! Anyway, here's my question for you all to wonder  
**

**What should the pairings be? And please don't suggest Yaoi ones ^^; I don't mind Yaoi, but writing about seems...awkward for me XD  
**

**Here's a Roxas plushie! :3 Please Review!  
**


End file.
